deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The angry englishman/Gurkhas vs Khmer Rouge
Gurkhas, the fearless mountain assassins who take on the British Empire's most dangerous missions; VS The Khmer Rough, young Cambodian gurrilas that led a genocide against their own people. Gurkhas The Gurkhas are ethnic Gurung warriors native to Nepal who are famous for their unquestionable loyalty, ambition, ferocity and resolve. They first gained fame during the Gurkha War in 1814, when the British East India Company tried to invade Nepal and failed. Impressed by their combat skills and bravery (which was unlike anything the British had ever encountered in their enemies), the British offered to hire the Gurkhas to fight for them. Gurkhas went on to fight for the British in both World Wars. Weapons Bren1.jpg|Bren Light Machine Gun 400px-Webley.JPG|Webley Enfield Rifle.jpg|Enfield No. 4 Rifle Kukri.jpg|Kukri =Machine Gun: Bren Light Machine Gun= Weight: 22.83 lbs (10.35 kg) Length: 42.9 in (116 cm) Barrel Length: 25 in (63.5 cm) Cartridge: .303 British Action: Gas-operated, tilting bolt Rate of Fire: 500-520 rounds/min Muzzle Velocity: 2440 ft/s (744 m/s) Effective Range: 600 yd (550 m) Maximum Range: 1850 yd Feed System: 30-round detachable box magazine Sights: Iron =Sidearm: Webley Revolver= Weight: 2.4 lbs Length: 11.25 in Cartridge: .455 Webley Mk II Action: Double Rate of Fire: 30 rounds/min Muzzle Velocity: 620 ft/s Effective Range: 50 yards Feed System: 6-round cylinder =Bolt-action rifle: Enfield No. 4 Rifle= Weight: 8.8 lbs Length: 44.6 in Barrel Length: 25.2 in Cartridge: .303 British Action: Bolt-action Muzzle Velocity: 2,441 ft/s Effective Range: 550 yds Maximum Range: 3000 yds Feed System: 10-round magazine, loaded with 5-round charger clips Sights: Sliding ramp rear sights, fixed-post front sights =Melee: Kukri= Length: 18 inches weigh: 1 lb Material: 440 Stainless Steel =Explosive: Mills Bomb= Throwing distance: 150 yards Detonation time: 7 seconds Blast Radius: 38.27 yards Shrapnel Radius: 273.4 yards Khmer Rouge The USA invaded Cambodia between 29 April – 22 July 1970 to target the Ho Chi Minh trail of the Veit Cong. Thousands of Cambodian citizens were killed or fled to the cities, making the Khmer Republic (who supported the USA) extremely unpopular and The Khmer Rouge were seen as a government that could replace the Khmer Republic; which did very little to compensate Cambodians for allowing the illegal US invasion. They forced the Cambodian people into rural areas and commited genocide against people that represented the "old society," such as intellectuals, monks, merchants, and minorities. Weapons DegRPD.jpg|RPD Tokarev.jpg|Tokarev TT-33 MAS36 crop.jpg|MAS-36 Caneknife.jpg|Cane Knife =Machine Gun: RPD= Effective Range: 1,000 yards Weight: 14.55 lb Length: 40.8 in Barrel Length: 20.5 in Cartridge: 7.62x39mm Action: Gas-operated Rate of Fire: 650-750 rounds/min Muzzle Velocity: 2,411 ft/s Effective Range: 100-1,000 m Feed System: 100-round belt contained in drum magazine Sights: Open-type sights with rear sliding notch and semi-hooded front post =Sidearm: Tokarev TT-33= Range: 100 yards Ammo: 7.62x25mm or 9mm Magazine: 8 rounds Muzzle Velocity: 1,375 ft/s Weight: 1.87 lbs =Bolt-action Rifle: MAS-36= Weight: 8.2 lbs Length: 40.2 in Barrel Length: 22.6 in Cartridge: 7.5x54 mm Action: Bolt-action Muzzle Velocity: 2800 ft/s Effective Range: 350-400 yds Feed System: 5-round internal box magazine, clip fed =Melee: Cane Knife= Weight: 1.25 lbs Length:13.5 inch Material: Steel =Expolsive: RGD-33= Throwing distance: 29.5 yards Detonation time: 5 seconds Weight: 2.99 onces Blast radious: 9.95 yards Shrapnel Radious: 109.3 yards X-Factors *Training: The Gurkha trained in the high mountains of Nepal and sorting out the weak from the strong, the training is harsh; The Khmer Rouge was composed of mostley teenagers that were put through indoctrination camps and trained with weapons when they were kids, some soldiers were as young as 10 years old. *Courage: The Gurkhas are famous for fearing nothing, not even death; The Khmer Rouge composed mostly of younger people that commited genocide on their own people, that would've left them phycologically fractured, leaving them indifferent and desensitized to death and war. *Physicality: despite being short, the Gurkhas are physiologically strong and less susceptible to fatigue due to the high altitude mountainous environment of the Himalayas in which they are born and trained from early life, strengthening their legs from incessant high incline traversal and lessening their dependence on oxygen after generations of exposure to the thin mountain air; The Khmer Rouge, i assume, went through regular military training and excersize, and were proficient with fire arms and explosives. Notes 1.This fight will take place in a Central African Jungle 2. Category:Blog posts